Pokemon: This World we must Defend
by King-Dorado
Summary: The day started the same but soon I'm turned back into a teenager and I'm sent to a world full of heroes by a group of legendary Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

I Know my Destiny

 **Omaha, Nebraska, June 27 2038**

It started as any other day at the zoo, the penguins were swimming, the lions were sleeping, and people from all over were running about to try to see all the animals. Meanwhile, I was shoveling Elephant poop.

"Oh my-Aw Come On! Seriously? I just finished the last pile and you have to make another one? This the fourth time in a row, either you're doing this on purpose or you need to see a vet." I complained to one of our elephants that some fellow zookeepers nicknamed Dumptruck.

"Oh my god!" "Ahhh, somebody do something!" "How'd she even get in there?" I heard this and many more cries of panic.

"That doesn't sound good, better go check it out, Dumptruck mind giving me a lift?" Another fun fact about Dumptruck, he likes to help lift zookeepers in and out of his pen.

After landing outside the elephant pen I sprint towards the sound of the screaming and when I got there I saw a little girl in the water with Hugo the polar bear heading her way. Not wasting any time to think, I dive into the water to pull the girl to safety and keep her out of Hugo's claws. I pull the girl onto dry land just as Hugo started to turn around in the water. We get halfway to the door when someone tells me to look out behind me, I do so and I see Hugo starting to get closer to us. Deciding that caution was already thrown far into the wind by then I tell the girl to head to the door as I run towards Hugo. Grab Hugo's torso and his attention while the girl tries to open the door, not knowing it can only be opened from the inside (I really need to talk to my boss about that). While holding onto him, I tried steering Hugo towards the other wall, away from the door and the girl while radioing in backup, only to learn that every one else was dealing with similar situations all over the place.

Suddenly I'm knocked away with a nasty looking bruise in my torso. I look up and saw Hugo inching closer to the girl who was up against the door. Summoning up the last of my strength I rush towards the bear and tackled him into the wall. When I stepped back everyone, including me, was surprised to see him knocked out. I a beaten up, 34 year old man, managed to knock out a full grown, male polar bear. I hear the door I turn around and saw the door opening and a few other zookeepers ran in to help get me and the girl out of the pen.

Afterwords, everyone involved in the incident was checked out at the hospital. While I was there the parents of the girl I saved came in and thanked me. But I was really concerned about what the mother said, "I don't understand how she ended up in that polar bear pen, one minute we were walking around with meholding onto her hand, the next minute I can't feel her hand and I hear a splash behind me." The same thing happened at the start of the other incidents, only after I managed to knock out Hugo all the other animals involved in the other incidents suddenly stopped and fell asleep. On my way home from the hospital I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I had so many questions I almost had trouble driving. When I finally walked through the door to my apartment I instantly noticed something odd. I wasn't in my apartment, I was in what looked like the night sky. Suddenly several flashes of light nearly blinded me, when the light faded I looked and was surprised by what I saw. Every single legendary Pokemon from Generation one to six were in front of me.

"Zane Tarren, we come bearing news that affects all." The lead Pokemon I identified as Arceus said telepathically. "First you should know that everything in your world you thought was fiction is in reality, glimpses of alternate universes. We have search countless universes for a noble warrior who can help stop a great evil that is preparing to rise in a universe of heroes. If he succeeds all life will be lost throughout the multiverse. We believe you Zane, have the mind of a warrior and heart of a hero needed to stop this villain." "But why me? And who is this villain great Arceus?" "Because you have shown you are worthy to be our champion, we apologize for our test but know that the children were never in any danger. As for your second question, we don't know, whenever one of us tries to look at this particular universe something blocks us from seeing. But fear not for we shall bestow upon you several gifts to aid you should you accept. Do you accept?" It took me a few minutes to decide if I'm truly prepared for this. After a while I nod and a ring appears underneath me sending me to another world.

 **Unknown, July 5 2010**

"Ugh, they could've warned me they were gonna do that. Where am I anyway?" I groan out as I look around the forest like area I was dropped in before noticing a voice I didn't recognize, my own. I look at my reflection in a nearby pond and see a young teenager, possibly 16, in a blue jacket, green tee shirt, blue jeans and a red and white baseball cap with the pokemon logo on it. "What the, why am I a teenager again? Aww man, puberty was bad enough the first time. What the, where'd this bag come from?" As soon as I sat down I finally noticed the weight on my back and saw a heavy looking backpack that was surprisingly light. Looking through it I took note of the surprising number of items inside: a foldable bicycle, a futuristic map that shows my current location anywhere in the world, several familiar looking berries, a case full of what looked like CDs, and a Pokedex along with six pokeballs and a booklet describing how to use it. Upon reading the booklet I learned that I could use the Pokedex to add any pokemon from every generation to one of the pokeballs and they'd know every move they can learn naturally, unfortunately they'd all be at their first stage of evolution. "Still pretty cool, now let's see where the nearest town is, ah here it-Central City?" I knew of only one Central City, one where a certain scarlet speedster called home. That's when I realized where I was. "I'm in the DC universe, that's just great, I mean I watched the shows but I don't know anything about the comics. Here's hoping it's one of the shows I saw when I was a kid." After placing the six Pokemon I wanted into the pokeballs I headed towards town to find a newspaper or something with todays date and maybe something to eat.

After leaving the Big Belly Burger I decided to look around the city for some idea on what to do when a nearby jewelry store suddenly blew up and a group of masked men ran out followed by a huge scaly man with metal jaws. "It's a robbery!" "It's Kingshark run!" As everyone started to panic I snuck behind an abandoned car and managed to hear some of the thugs talking. "Haha, great plan boss. With the Flash busy with the Justice League we can help ourselves to quite the haul." Kingshark just grunted while the rest of the thugs shared a laugh. Deciding that I need to do something before someone gets hurt grab two pokeballs, wrapped a handkerchief around my face to disguise myself, and stepped out from behind the car. "Alright, this can go the easy way, where you drop your guns and turn yourselves in, or the easier way, where Your guns are taken and all of you get your buts kicked starting with you." I point at one of the thugs. After about half a minute all the thugs started laughing. Figuring it was going to be the second option I threw on of the Pokeballs and after it opened all of the thugs guns were yanked out of there hands by an invisible force. "What the?" "What happened?" "What is that thing?" One of the thugs noticed my little friend of, a one-eyed floating steel ball with magnets attached to it, or as I know him as, Magnemite. Quickly I bring out my other Pokemon a blue humanoid beetle the size of a person. "Heracross use **Horn** **Attack** and try not to hurt them too bad." With a grin Heracross flew towards the thugs at incredible speeds while Magnemite brought the guns away from them and left them in a pile. After a few minutes all the thugs were down and all that was left was the ringleader, Kingshark. "I'll admit, trying to take me on with just a floating magnet and an oversized bug, you've got guts, I'm going to enjoy tearing them out." King Shark said as he grinned in a feral manner. "You can try but I'm about to **Lock** **On**." Magnemites' eye briefly glowed. "And bring the **Thunder**." On cue Magnemite unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity at King Shark. After twitching for a minute King Shark collapsed charred with sparks dancing all over his body.

After a few minutes of congratulating my pokemon some reporters flocked to the scene. Not wanting to attract ta much unwanted attention I returned Magnemite and Heracross and brought out Abra. "Abra **Teleport** us anywhere safe and with no people around." Nodding Abra glowed and suddenly we were in what looked like a cave filled with computers and upon further inspection, various living necessities. "Huh weird place, looks like no one lived here in a long time. Well let's see where I am, ah Happy Harbor Rhode Island, huh why does that sound so familiar?" Deciding to put aside figuring out why the name was so familiar for later, I took the oppurtunity to release all my Pokemon to explore our temporary home with me. First was Magnemite and Heracross, followed by Abra and what looked liked a dog with bony armor called Houndour, then I brought out one of my personal favorites an oversized shrimp with a big claw called Clauncher, my final Pokemon is one of my favorite starters, a being that looked like a turtle with a seedling on its head, Turtwig. After looking around the place we found a kitchen with no food unsurprisingly, a living room with an old looking couch, and a bedroom big enough for all of my current Pokemon but with no beds. When we got back to the big room we started in I noticed this giant hoop in a wall, getting a closer look I tried to remember where I saw it before. Stifling a yawn a rolled out a sleeping bag I found in my bag and went to sleep leaving my Pokemon out to stretch their legs, wings, and other extremities.

 **Unknown, July 6 2010**

I slowly woke up when I felt something shaking me. I slowly blinked as I took in the fact that the face I was staring at was the dark cowl of the legendary dark knight of Gotham, Batman. I looked around and took note of several other great heroes around me including Superman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, John Stewart the Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter himself. I quickly called back my Pokemon before anyone could react and said the first thing that came to mind. "Either I'm dreaming, or I've got some explaining to do." Without even showing a hint of emotion the Dark Knight replied. "What do you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of the Wildcat

 **Watchtower Interrogation room #1, July 6 2010**

Well, second day in this universe and I'm already brought onto the Justice League headquarters, the Watchtower. Turns out that cave I was sleeping in was an old Justice League base they didn't use until now. Imagine their surprise when several members came to check on the equipment in their original base, only to find a kid sleeping in the main hall with six strange creatures snoring alongside him. Imagine their further shock when said kid brought out six red and white colored spheres and in a flash of red light caused the six creatures to disappear. So yeah, you can see how'd they'd be a little hostile, luckily the Flash brought up a video from the Central City News showing a story on how a mysterious teen foiled a robbery attempt by King Shark with the help of two unknown creatures and how he disappeared before anyone could get a name with the help of a third creature. After seeing how I saved innocent civilians and how my Pokemon effortlessly defeated a dangerous criminal, they were willing to hear me out but only in an interrogation room.

So here I am, in space with my Pokeballs and bag confiscated, waiting for whoever the League will send in to talk with me. After about a minute the door opened and a blond woman I recognized as Black Canary walked in followed by Martian Manhunter. "Oh thank god, I was afraid Batman would come in. Don't get me wrong the man is a great hero, but he can be a little, terrifying." I said with relief as Black Canary just smile and spoke. "Yes he can be terrifying at times, thats why I volunteered since I used to getting kids to talk openly. J'onn here is here to scan your mind, with your consent of course, to make sure you're telling the truth." At that I said okay. "Alright, lets start with your name, age, and where you are from." "Okay, my name is Zane Tarren, I look sixteen but I'm actually thirty-nine, and I'm from Omaha, Nebraska which I'm not sure if it exists in this universe or not." After looking at me in bewilderment for a second Black Canary looked over at Martian Manhunter for confirmation on whether or not I was serious. "He's telling the truth and also wondering where his creatures, ah Pokemon he calls them, are." "We're currently keeping them in there capsules, Batman is currently studying they things in your bag- How do you know his secret Identity?" Crap, when she mentioned Batman I instantly thought, thats Bruce Wayne for you, and Martian Manhunter must've picked up on it and told Canary. "Wait let me explain, In my universe all of you, the league, Oa, the League of Shadows, they don't exist execpt in comic books, cartoons, movies and video games. I for one was mainly a fan of the shows so I don't know too much about this universe just the identities of some of the more famous heroes and villains and a few of the less famous ones. Look I didn't even know this universe was real, heck I didn't even know Pokemon were real until several legendary ones sent me here to stop some threat from destroying all life in every universe. A threat I don't even know the name of in case you were wondering."

After glancing at eachother for a moment, the two heroes excused themselves and left the room to talk to the others. After what felt like an hour the door opened again and Canary and Manhunter walked back in only this time they were joined by Batman. "Okay, I,know how what you're thinking, but I won't tell anyone the secret identity of you or any other hero in or out of the Justice League. I don't even know which DC Universe Earth this is, if it's one of the shows I might know some things, like Cadmus or the Light, but I don't know anything in the comics I swear." I hastily blurt out in a panic. As I take a deep breath I notice Batman looking at me in shock at how fast I confessed. "Sorry, but I'll be honest with you, I've always been terrified of getting interrogated by you or someone like you." I explain as the dark knight just nods in understanding. "I understand, but I'm going to need a list of every justice league secret you can remember. But first, I'd like you to tell us about these Pokemon of yours." After taking a moment to relax I explain everything I know about Pokemon to the heroes in front of me. They seemed especially surprised when I explained the Pokedex and Pokeballs and how they give me access to about 700 species of Pokemon. After what felt like a couple of hours our discussion was starting to change to where I would be living, not surprisingly Batman had an idea. "I have a proposition for you, the league is currently forming a covert team of young heroes. We were planning on using Mount Justice for their base of operations which is where we found you. After seeing what you and your Pokemon did in Central City, and learning that you have multiple Pokemon with more powers than the entire league combined, the league would like to invite you to join the team. After some training of course, I already have a teacher in mind for you should you accept." After taking a few minutes to think about it I accepted the Leagues offer and Batman returned my bag and Pokeballs. "Okay, Black Canary will take you to your mentor since he was once her teacher as well." With my interrogation finally over, Canary and I left the Watchtower to meet the man who will be helping me learn to fight.

 **New York City, New York, July 6 2010**

"Urp, that's gonna take some getting used to." I groan out as I exit a hidden Zeta tube in a New York alleyway while feeling a little sick to my stomach s Black Canary waits for me to get better. "Yeah it does take awhile to get used to the Zeta tubes, luckily the nausea will clear up soon. Follow me And we'll see if my old teacher will be willing to train you." "Wait no one called ahead, why not?" "He doesn't have a phone, he can never figure out cellphones and his landline doesn't work anymore. Ah, here we are." Canary explains just as we reach our destination, Wildcat's Gym. As soon as we enter we only see one person in the entire gym, a man who fought and won against some of the greatest fighters in the world, both human and metahuman, a man who was a member of the Justice Society of America, the Leagues predecessor, the one, the only, Ted "The Wildcat" Grant. "Hey Ted, the place looks just as busy as always." Canary called out, getting the attention of the man who might become my trainer in the next couple of minutes. "Well if it isn't my favorite student, Dinah Lance how are ya?" While Ted and Canary catch up and while she explains the reason for her visit, I sit down and use my Pokedex to switch out all of my Pokemon for Fighting types. I figured they might as well train themselves as well since it looked like no one else was coming in. Right when I finish Switching out my Pokemon Ted and Canary walk up to me. "So your this kid from another universe Dinah here told me about huh?" "Yes sir, and might I say it is an honor. I've seen you in many different shows based on this universe, sure you were only in a few episodes of different show, but they were still enough to show how you're still one of the toughest human superheroes out their. I mean I once saw you take down Bane with only little assistance from Batman." After what felt like ten minutes of Ted looking at me like I had a second head, a third eye, and an elephant trunk grownig out of my ear, he finally turned to Canary, grinned and said. "I like him, a little chatty, but I think with a little work he'll be talking to the bad guys with his fists more than his mouth." "Thank you Mr. Grant." "Kid just call me Ted." "Right, sorry about that, hey is it okay if I bring out some of my Pokemon to train with me?" "Sure why not, I kinda interested in seeing these thing myself based on what Dinah here said." With that I threw all six Pokeballs into the air, releasing the six Fighting types I chose to train with me. First was the humanoid powerhouse Machop, the masked avian wrestler Hawlucha, after him was the raging simian Mankey, the last three were all of the same species but each had their own different evolution, the pint sized rookies, the Tyrogue trio.

My Pokemons reactions to their surroundings varied greatly, Machop walked over to Ted and started sizing him up, Hawlucha started admiring the display case full of pictures and trophies from Teds past in the ring, Mankey just glared at everything. The Tyrogue trio were each practicing a different fighting style the one on the left was kicking the air, the one on the right was shadow boxing, and the middle one was doing a combination of the two. "So these are some of your Pokemon eh? They don't look like much but I know for a fact that looks can be deceiving." "You're right about that, Machop here can lift a fully stocked refrigerator with one hand and hold it up for hours, Hawlucha can take down foes bigger than himself with graceful and powerful movements, Mankey is unstoppable when angered, and the Tyrogues over there can evolve into a different Pokemon based on the stats." "Well I'd love to stay and catch up but I need to get back to the Watchtower, the League still needs to discuss the four ice villains that attacked on the same day." Canarysaid before I thought out. "Oh you mean the prison break?" Canary and Ted gave me confused looks as I explained. "That Icicle Sr. is planning to launch when his son and Mr. Freeze get transfered to Belle Reve?" After reminding herself that I knew some future events before they happened, Black Canary voiced the question that was clearly on her mind. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" "Two reasons, first I didn't know which part of the DC universe this was then and momentarily forgot to mention till now. The second reason is kind if cliché, but fitting in this instance, nobody asked." At that Ted started laughing while Canary let a smile return to her face before she left to return to the Watchtower while Ted got ready to start my training which I figured wouldn't be to brutal on the first day right?

Wrong. Dead wrong. Dead then brought back as a zombie only to be dead again wrong. That was so brutal I can barely remember what he made me do. The only good things that came out of that torture was me getting a little muscle already and the Tyrogue trio evolved from the intensity of the training. The kicking Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonlee and learned every kick move in the pokemon universe, the boxing Tyrogue became Hitmonchan and learned the punching moves, while the last Tyrogue became Hitmontop and started spinning on his head. Teds reactions to my Pokemon evolving were mixed, he was mildly impressed with Hitmonlees strecthing legs but unnerved when he heard him speak without a mouth, he instantly took a liking to Hitmonchan and started to teach him some professional boxing stances, however for Hitmontop he was just confused, apparently he couldn't see how the little guy was built for a fight. Wanting to see how they'd do in a fight, and help them get used to their new forms, I suggested a Pokemon battle, my Hitmon trio versus the trio of Machop, Hawlucha, and Mankey led by Ted. After showing Ted the moves the Pokemon he'd be using could do we went to the boxing ring to start the match. Earlier, when I was switching my Pokemon out, I discovered a few other functions on my Pokedex, Loaning mode, which let's me lend one Pokemon to someone of my choosing while I still have six, Ranch mode which let's me open a portal to a ranch like area where all my Pokemon can be found, and Arena mode, which creates an invisible force field around an area Pokemon are battling.

For the match we were using Arena mode, Ted started with Machop while I went with Hitmonlee. "You ready Ted?" "Son, I may not know the first thing about Pokemon, but I do know the first, second, and third thing about fighting, so yeah I'm ready." "Alright, let's get this battle started, Hitmonlee use **Rolling Kick**." "Machop duck down and counter with a **Karate Chop** to the knee." Machop narrowly avoided the kick, but when he struck with karate chop Hitmonlee just let his leg stretch with the blow before returning to its original form, sending Machop flying like a rock from a slingshot. "Fun fact about Hitmonlee, their legs can seemingly stretch forever. Now **Mind** **Reader** and then **Jump** **Kick**." After scanning Machops mind to sense his next moves, Hitmonlee jumped up into the air, aiming a kick straight at Machops gut. Ted was to surprised at Hitmonlees slingshot maneuver to come up with a plan in time leaving Machop to be KOed by Hitmonlee. After returning Machop and Hitmonlee to be healed we got ready for round two. "I'll admit, I underestimated the ability of your Hitmonlees legs, but I'm not gonna make the same mistake again, after any mistake you can survive from, you can learn from. Now get in there Mankey." "Hitmontop, let's show them what you can do." Once both Pokemon entered the ring round two began. "Hitmontop start things off with a **Rapid** **Spin**." "Mankey use **Low** **Kick**." As the two Pokemon rushed towards each other, Hitmontop spinning on his head and Mankey pulling a leg back, when they finally collided Mankeys Low Kick struck the point of Hitmontops head, knocking him off balance and open for another attack. "Mankey, use **Karate** **Chop**." "Hitmontop, grab the Karate Chop with your feet and use Rapid Spin again." On command Hitmontop grabbed Mankeys arm and started spinning at high speeds, after a few minutes I gave the order to let go and Mankey ended up being thrown into the force field, unconscious. "That was a clever move kid, if you use that kind of thinking with the training I'll be puting you through, well you might stand a chance of surviving any mission old batface will send you on." "I'll take that as a compliment thank you. So shall we finish this?" "Might as well, then we'll start your real training, go on Hawlucha." "Go Hitmonchan." After taking a nervous gulp thinking about what Ted could mean by real training we began the last round. "Hawlucha use **Karate** **Chop**." On cue the masked bird unleashed a storm of karate chops, backing Hitmonchan into a corner. "Hitmonchan, wait for an opening and use **Thunder** **Punch**." After enduring Hawluchas karate chops for a few seconds, the punching pokemon charged his fist with electricity and delivered a strong punch to Hawluchas chest, sending flying into the ropes. "Hawlucha use some of those highflying acrobatics of yours and use **Flying** **Press**." Upon hearing the orders of the veteran hero, Hawlucha leapt onto the ropes and starting leaping from rope to rope in an attempt the confuse Hitmonchan before leaping high into the air and starting his Flying Press. "Hitmonchan quick use **Sky** **Uppercut**." As his fist glowed with energy, I noticed that Hitmonchans fist still had some electricity on it as he leapt upwards and connected his fist with Hawluchas torso resulting in an explosion of smoke that covered the ring. When the smoke cleared I let out a cheer when I saw Hitmonchan standing victorious over a KO'ed Hawlucha.

"That was an impressive display there kid, what was with that electric uppercut though?" "Oh you noticed it too? I don't know, maybe in this world Pokemon can use multiple moves at once not just one at a time. I'm gonna have to think of some useful combinations to use in battle." "Well now that I've seen what you can do I can make a training regimen that will make a strong as me in my youth." At that I gulped until Ted brought up a question I've had on my mind. "By the way, what are you gonna call yourself, I mean you can't just call yourself by your own name." "Actually I've been thinking about that and I think I've thought up the perfect name, based on the name of a well known character from the Pokemon series in my universe, you can call me, Ketchum." "I like it, now we just need to get you a better costume, I mean the one you wore makes you look like a thief not a hero." "Yeah, that, I don't have any ideas for, although knowing Batman, he probably saw this conversation coming and is designing a costume for me this very minute." "Yeah you're probably- hold on." Suddenly Ted pulled out a cellphone that was vibrating and answered it, and from the stunned look on his face it must have the bat himself. "Well kid, you were right that was Bats himself, he's wroking on a costume for you, but it'll take awhile, so till then, let's get to training." And with that I started switching between excitement and fear.


End file.
